


叉蛇 - 一切

by FALUTA



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 恩 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FALUTA/pseuds/FALUTA
Summary: 起始为S5闪电狼包含河蛇 咖蛇KRASA>NLABO 生子 車開的很莽OOC甚麼的。肯定。





	叉蛇 - 一切

河悰勋的文化让他对自己有很高的要求，「如果你希望自己表现更好，就一定会打开耳朵倾听。」他其实是个固执的人。他的人生完全自我中心的做出每一个决定，不论在游戏中还是游戏外，而胡硕杰是他人生中的特例，他听得见胡硕杰的声音，就像是直接传入他的心中一样一句你要来台湾吗？就足以让他不顾一切的来到了这陌生的岛屿。  
他不习惯这里的一切，不喜欢油腻的炸物，讨厌不够甜的饮料，但是这一切有了胡硕杰好像就完全都不重要了，他也曾跟胡硕杰开玩笑说，台湾的人都好漂亮喔可以介绍你妹给我认识吗？然后就立刻被胡硕杰说你要是敢跟她说一句话我就宰了你。  
他阿也就只是想看胡硕杰说我要宰了你这句话，在他眼里是特别的可爱，就是恋爱中的人吧看什么都可爱，但是他也慢慢的在一些夜里发现了这队伍中他最不想知道的秘密。他认得这声音还有散发在空气中那浓浓的气味，很甜却带了点酒精的味道。  
「又是要我帮你处理？」他魅笑着问。 「不然呢？」洪浩轩反问。 「别弄出痕迹。」他笑着道「因为你心爱的熊汶安约我明天一起去逛夜市挑新衣服。」他眼波盈盈，带着嘲弄。  
胡硕杰与熊汶安就像是队伍中可爱的姊妹，但是很显然的在河悰勋到来前，这里已经形成了一种病态的文化。胡硕杰是熊汶安的全职辅助。在游戏内游戏外都得保着他护着他，也理所当然地应付着这些超越己任的事情，虽然他自己可能也乐在其中又或是他先邀约的。  
年少的河悰勋对中文并不熟悉他并没有听懂全部的对话，但是他知道他们野辅之间有着这种神秘的关系后他无法正视胡硕杰。他原以为单单是野辅罢了但后来才发现自己家的打野大腿根本喜欢的是熊汶安。那么自己那天夜里听见与闻到的气味又是什么。  
那一天晚上他们到了不远的高雄打比赛，在分房的时候熊汶安理所当然的就跟胡硕杰分在一起了，毕竟两个O分在一起还是最安全的，胡硕杰也比较会照顾人一点当时大家都是这么认为的，而夜里洪浩轩算是带着队霸的立场地来问了胡硕杰可不可以跟他换个房间就一个晚上。  
心里尽管纠结着，他也就只能答应了，如果有这机会那就成全他好了反正真出事了他就一问三不知好了。

 

河悰勋洗完澡后映入眼帘的是胡硕杰自然地躺在另一张床上玩着手机，本来应该在那个位置的洪浩轩人已经不见踪影了。 「小蛇？」小小只的胡硕杰埋在被子里头听到有人叫他而探出了头「嗯？阿那个，Karsa那个智障说要跟我换房间啦，他没先告诉你吗？」这对他而言简直是上天送给他的礼物天大的好机会，但是他很快的撇见了一旁药剂包装，看起来应该有注射了两剂吧。真是万无一失阿。他的辅助果然还是很伶俐的  
他摸到了床边坐了下来，床有些凹陷让胡硕杰稍微往他身边滚动了一点  
「小蛇，我喜欢你。」他也就这样丢出了他这些日子学会的中文中最浅显易懂的字眼来表达这感情「我也喜欢你喔！」胡硕杰转过头给了他一个敷衍但是超甜的微笑，他知道胡硕杰把他的话当玩笑了。  
「我是真的喜欢你。」他重新的说了一次他试着压到了胡硕杰的身上而对方的眼中比起惊吓是一种原来你也打这主意的眼神，然后主动的搂上了他的肩也笑着说「我就说我也是啊！」在胡硕杰的世界中这不过就是个维持好人际关系与能够和洪浩轩多接近一点的方式，如果多了今天眼前这蠢蠢的小AD应该也没关系吧。  
胡硕杰眯起了那双看透一切的双眼，就跟他说了句「可是我不是第一次喔，你介意吗？」  
到头来，还是会发生所谓的意外，一次与队上两个Alpha瞎搞肯定还是会有问题的。胡硕杰那天头也疼全身也疼训练才打到下午就已经疲惫不堪，饭都不想吃的想回房间里头睡个午觉。不会真出事的吧，他的脑中浮现了上周放假狼王那天不知道是哪根经不对的可以说是找他发泄了一整天，也是啦这种粗暴的事情怎么可能去找熊汶铵呢他苦笑着。还是说是上次跟河悰勋玩的时候不小心闹出人命了，他实在回想不起来。到头来这根本连健康教育都没学好就出来打职业的小家伙怎会知道到底在哪个环节出了问题

但是今天变形的操作已经让他感觉到大事不妙了  
他随手去药局抓了点抑制剂的同时抓了几家不同牌子的验孕棒，想说没事也试试说不定根本只是自己多想了，但是事与愿违，果然还是测出了怀孕的事实。此刻的他是那么慌张，他努力的搜寻了各种药物堕胎法等等的，结果他最后还是哭出来了这时间熊汶铵回到房里看见哭成一团的胡硕杰完全不知道发生了什么，他只有赶紧上前抱抱他的小辅助「诶诶怎么了你干嘛哭起来？干喔不要不跟我说阿」一路走来胡硕杰年纪虽小但是心灵一直很强健，熊汶铵看这他这样无助地哭了起来的样子也很无助的开始乱猜测乱安慰「下路打不好不是你的错啦我们会更好的阿，你就叫洪浩轩那家伙多来住我们下路把他打穿不就好了没事啦」  
是阿洪浩轩，他不能让熊汶铵知道他与洪浩轩这件事情  
此时熊汶铵才看见紧握在胡硕杰手中的是验孕棒，是阳性反应。  
「哇靠你，等等等等先冷静，你跟其他人说了吗？这什么情况你可以跟我说说，先别哭啊！」熊汶铵一边哄着胡硕杰自己也紧张到要哭了  
这时候胡硕杰反而先拿袖子抹了一下熊汶铵的眼泪跟他说「没事的，应该是上次高雄那次，我啊太不小心了。」先不管真相到底是谁了，他在看到熊汶铵哭的这瞬间他知道选择谁作为代罪羔羊。  
「我还没跟人说，我应该晚点会去先看看怎么处理比较好吧」他的声音还带着哭腔但他知道要是让熊汶铵这样哭下去肯定会惊动整宿舍的，不如自己先坚强起来。 「小事啦真的。一定一下子就能解决完。」  
「你会不会因为这样不能继续陪我打下去？」熊汶铵可以说真的天真可爱的这么问，胡硕杰抱住了他说不会的，「我们要一起再去世界赛的啊！」  
他知道自己唯一要做好的就是，不能伤害到眼前的一切。

 

那一天晚上胡硕杰轻敲了洪浩轩的门，「怎了？」洪浩轩一如往常应该是休息后在看动画，「事情是这样的。」他把所有的验孕结果先亮在了洪浩轩面前，然后轻声的说着「不过也不要紧。我会跟上面说是KK。我今天想来找你要问的就只有，怎么跟熊汶铵说？」他们俩站在走廊上也尴尬，洪浩轩拉着胡硕杰到了战术研讨室，说也是慌了，自己安全没搞好，也没想到会在这种事情上栽了。洪浩轩比起胡硕杰来的肯定这孩子肯定是自己搞出来的。 「那就...不要说？」好啊跟我预想的是一样呢，没关系的。反正我也只是来征询意见罢了，蛇蛇的脑中早已经都算完了下一步该怎走。 「那么，我不会告诉熊汶铵一句话。」  
胡硕杰回到了自己的房间中，轻轻的关上了门但是熊汶铵很显然得根本担心的睡不着觉的从床上跳了起来，「所以你去找KK说了吗？该怎么办？」 「没啦我还没找他我只是出去买个止痛药，明天不也还要训练吗」蛇蛇把一个纸袋随手扔到桌面上其实只是刚刚用来装那些"证据"的袋子但是也让NL真以为他去买了药就好。  
「你真的不跟叉烧或是小毕姊说说吗？这真的很严重啦真的，难不成要去堕掉听说那很伤害身体...」熊汶铵想过的事情胡硕杰全想过一轮了，但是他的宗教立场以及身体状况并不能支持这解决方式，但是眼前的状况还是来得更重要阿。 「我想我会想办法处理掉吧。」他不是没思考而是各种理性思考完后伤一点身子换得一切安宁还是最好的选择，他们俩沉默了一会儿，他们彼此都身为O都知道在未成年生下孩子是多么冒险的一件事情。 「那我陪你去跟叉烧还有小毕姊说！」熊汶铵还是鼓起勇气拉起了胡硕杰的手「早死早超生！」「叉烧就别了吧。我们跟小毕姊说就好。」不能让史益豪知道，原因不是怕被骂而是要是被发现这一切中说话有了破绽肯定会毁了这个局。

这一切之后的后续当然是一段惨烈。  
不管是河悰勋的心疼与那一个晚上韩文夹带着那不流利的中文，哭着说好要给对方幸福的挽留，他把手链交到了蛇蛇的手上说可以跟他许一生，这些换来的当然是我们都还有大好的职业将来不能被这种事情绊住的，在胡硕杰的心里是这么亏欠的

还是那些小毕姊必须瞒着一切带蛇蛇去医院做处理的部分。其实在于蛇蛇是单亲家庭其实要过这种医疗的关并没有想像中的难，只是后续的修养期让熊汶铵每天都比胡硕杰更注重「诶那个药你喝了吗？我帮你热啦你先去洗澡！」

最后闪电狼还是以队伍风格不合一事将河悰勋辞退了，而真相史益豪老早就知道了。  
「你跟人家道歉没？」叉烧在他们送完机后站在洪浩轩旁边说了句这样的话，「啊？」他想装傻或是他不知道该道歉的对象是河悰勋还是胡硕杰。 「以后这种事情再发生一次没人帮你坦喔你要知道。」

送走了河悰勋后那一晚史益豪要胡硕杰在练习完后单独去找他谈谈，此时他有点无奈感到烦躁地起身时熊汶铵拉了一下胡硕杰的衣摆小声地跟他说「别怕就是被骂而已！」这打气一点用都没有啊但是胡硕杰根本也不在意只是觉得麻烦又要听一顿念，他老早想到小毕姊肯定会让叉烧知道的，这么严重的事情到要送走KK。哀算了本来就纸包不住火，这种事情能够没闹上PTT已经是最好的结果了。

「唷，知道我找你什么事吧？」史益豪坐在他的房间内看起来桌上全是胡硕杰之前出事情后的身体状况报告，果然小毕姊他说不会跟人说都是骗人的胡硕杰心理一边咒骂着人性一边带上了门，他自己把门给上了锁。 「我知道，是我的错。」面对叉烧这教练就像是面对着老师的孩子一样他还是一脸委屈得先道歉了。 「你也觉得是你的错，河悰勋也跟我说是他的错，但是我怎么左看右看都不是你俩的错呢？」史益豪抬起头望着那把手缩进衣服内的胡硕杰，长的这么纯洁暗地里却不知道干了多少勾当，真是有趣。  
胡硕杰低着头没说话也不敢将眼神跟史益豪对上，他不知道对方到底知道了多少资讯，但是他看桌上那包牛皮纸袋与其他资料，以这教练的个性肯定已经都查完了再搞下去连洪浩轩跟熊汶铵都会遭殃的。他内心正盘算着的是那最恶劣的手段，要是是共犯关系对方就不会再指责他任何一点了吧。他没有说话也没把手拉出袖子他只是坐上了史益豪的身上把手顺势的环住对方在他耳边说了句「真的是我的错啊。」此刻的胡硕杰觉得自己这招真是出的高明他内心窃笑着  
好啊这小鬼机灵呢，史益豪还是先保持了教练该有的态度。先把他给抱起来放到自己床上作势要做些什么后等对方松手，自己坐回了椅子上嘴里说着「少跟我来这套。你是要解释清楚还是我去问另外那位当事人？」  
他果然知道洪浩轩的事情，不能让他说出去怎样都不行，现在的胡硕杰就是一个决定卖了自己让队友走的状况，被逼急了  
「我...我什么都可以做真的，真的是我的错不要逼问他们...」几分真情几分演胡硕杰自己说不清，但是他是豁出去了，反正这家伙要是真把自己怎了可是要吃官司的，他想史益豪也没笨到这地步  
「我今天就想搞清楚你们到底好好的一个战队搞成这什么关系，嗯？」还给我演戏阿胡硕杰，真有你的，他看着那个似哭非哭的表情想知道他能演到什么地步  
「我说了真的只是...我的错」他已经编不下去了他也并没有说谎，让语气中带了点快哭出来的声音是个逼退人的好方式他虽然掌握得并不熟练但是也还说的上堪用吧  
「那你觉得我该怎么处理比较好？假装不知情放你们瞎搞下去？」空气中的味道越来越明显他知道这是胡硕杰刻意的，他撇见了一个挺有趣的事情门已经先被胡硕杰进来时给锁上了，这家伙一开始就是打这主意阿。行那就顺他意  
「我真的不会再犯了，我不会再让这种事情发生的...」他的声音越来越小，说的自己也心虚但是他真的不希望这件事情牵扯下去，要是能在他这就把事情给了结了那就是再好不过的  
「你刚刚是说，你什么都愿意做吧？到让我看看你有啥本事。」  
太好了史益豪放弃逼问他了此刻的胡硕杰松了口气，他虽然有点不熟练，但是他起身坐在史益豪的大腿上慢慢地对方解开的领带然后缠在自己的手上最后用嘴拉紧那个捆绑后吞吞吐吐的说了一句「你要做什么都可以的。」像是活祭品一样的这行为与那个咬领带的神情真是让人醉心，17岁是吧胡硕杰，17岁就会这样搞我还真觉得你有几分实力。史益豪也毫不留情地说了「绑成这样是想逃跑吧。」他出手拆了那结后用了个交叉的方式缠了上去后重新绑死了。 「有点诚意哈。」胡硕杰没想过对方会这么做但是也没差的，他吻了上去黏腻的深吻，舌尖滑过齿与对方的舌交缠着，到自己喘不过气才松口他离开时喘着气拉断了吻牵的丝，没收回嘴中的小舌头就像蛇信子般看上去真几分罪恶  
史益豪完全不用用上自己的信息素对方早在刚刚对峙时已经先开了自己的大招了现在根本已经完全是可以食用的状态吧。他让胡硕杰把手扣在自己的肩上然后抱上了床，这次他没要让对方松手。他就要让他环着他的肩这样他也没手可以挡住自己。  
他随意地脱下对方的裤子双股间已经因为渗出透明液体看起来煽情至级挺熟练到都不用人帮忙扩张好自己就能有这样子也真的是一种才能阿  
直接的插入并没有让胡硕杰太过讶异，但是还是在生理本能上的发出了一点呜咽声  
一个正常的Alpha在看到这种画面根本已经说不上理智拉得住还是拉不住了，在他的欲望与胡硕杰那越来软的喘息声在他耳边交融着，良心与道德之类的早已被埋入不见光也不见底的两人世界里了。  
隐约可以听见走廊上还有在走动的声音，还有训练室嬉闹的声音。此刻胡硕杰咬紧的牙本想抑制自己所发出的声音，只见眼前的人带着嘲讽与扇笑的表情说着「恩，怕什么呢？不是大家应该都听过吗？」  
明明已经因为这些快感抽空的他所有的思考也搞得对方衬衫上是自己浊白的黏腻，但眼前的人却还是没停下过动作，反而是越来越激进，深浅都抓着他的心跳节奏急促的让他无法喘息，甚至已经到了几度干性高潮的状况，那体内深处柔软的隙缝早被这样猛烈的撞击给打开了对方却一点也没有要做进一步的样子，那快感交杂着剧痛让他说不出哪一边多一些，泪水止不住的一直从他的脸颊滚落，却也没有手能够捂住脸或是擦掉这些累只能任由对方看见自己这模样，被情欲折磨到这地步是他没想到的。  
「怎么你不是很会玩吗？跟洪浩轩跟河悰勋不都玩得挺欢的，怎么这样就不行了？」  
史益豪在这时说出了这句话他就想看胡硕杰还能有什么反驳，只见这胡硕杰什么也没回嘴只求他放过他他知道错了，那体内被翻搅蹂躏跟折腾让他没有理智回任何嘴或是做任何狡辩他只想要这个恶梦赶快结束。  
「刚自己说到的要做到阿，胡硕杰。」随后他让胡硕杰用坐姿在自己身上，这能够让他到达更深的位置，没人碰过的地方。 「剩下的自己来吧？」听到这句话胡硕杰产生的是杀意，他觉得对方根本就想看自己死。  
胡硕杰微微地用所剩无几的力量稍微撑起身子让自己好受点，然而史益豪看着他这状况算是好心也恶意的扶了他的腰一把然后把一只脚曲起让胡硕杰可以把背靠在他的腿上后把，欣赏这画面垂死的挣扎后他用力地把胡硕杰的腰往下拉「你搞越久越痛苦的是你吧。」毫无保留的惨叫声。悦耳动听阿。他明知道眼前这小家伙已经没一点力了他还是想看着他做最后垂死前的努力。 「拜托...求你...」他已经被逼到要这样求饶了就希望对方能对他网开一面。  
最后史益豪把胡硕杰压回去后把他双无力的双腿驾到自己的肩上用着这最好的姿势进行最后的处刑，是剧痛但也是解脱胡硕杰的眼神迅速的从迷离到晕厥。  
至于一切史益豪都算过了，要是让他怀上自己的孩子肯定在队内也不会再有乱搞的鬼状况，更何况现今17岁的胡硕杰在孩子出世前就会成年，法律上一点儿问题可都没有呢。虽然对于一个才刚堕过胎的Omega接受着受经是不是有些太过于不人到跟没良心呢？他一点儿也不在乎了。希望胡硕杰这次真学乖了呢

史益豪其实回过神来也还没真正厘清自己做了些什么，尽管他真的非常理性的做出这选择也想过后续关于最基本的法律问题，但是看着怀里那个带着泪痕已经熟睡的小选手，年纪轻轻走上职业这已经够是不归路了，现在又是什么更回不去的状况，一路在求学阶段自己就是个不起眼的大学生每天热爱着游戏，因为谋略而看不起人这些事情也是常有的，想想自己那些在高中补习班打工时撕了的情书不多但是怎说条件也比眼前这小家伙好，自己也是失心疯吧。说到底他也真是被胡硕杰给摆了一道

他曾经私下会面过这孩子的父亲，在一间咖啡厅中对方看起来社会阶层挺低的这是他看人改不了的坏习惯，他喜欢检视着所有人的一举一动甚至在脑中可以直接出现一张图表都不为过，那位父亲也就带来了一些海产乌鱼子之类过年过节喜欢送的礼品，然后毕恭毕敬的说了一次教练好，我们家孩子没给您添麻烦吧，当初的史益豪也才不过大学毕业不久，对于一个中年人对自己这样子也还是有些不自在，而这位选手的父亲也就这么跟他说了一些这孩子的童年他因为工作等等而没能好好陪他好好做一个父亲，他希望史益豪能够好好的指导他做为一个父亲的角色，对他可以严厉别让他走偏了。史益豪最初也就像是个新教师第一次与家长会面似的承诺了许多会好好管教这小选手之类的话，客套又官腔。  
今天的他看着眼前的这孩子又想起了这件事情，他轻轻地摸着眼前还能称作孩子的小家伙的头，想了想他所知道的一切，是该负些责任。如果真的因为这件事两人都被团队开除了他也大可以拿着他那张台大文凭找个好工作安顿下来养活他，或者该说他们吧。一整晚他也没睡的查了各种资料，也联系了生工系一些真正走进医疗相关体系的同学，算是做好了万全的准备，连辞呈都打好了，也把新工作的面试履历给打好，甚至连住哪都想好。  
曙光打进了他的窗，也天亮了阿。他又撇了一眼那孩子，抱着被子熟睡的脸庞。他自嘲的总归了一句，不过是两个人都寂寞疯了。

一早他很认真地先与四叶说了他干了这件事情，四叶先是骂了声干之后问他你没在跟我唬洨吧。 「你觉得我会拿人命跟你虎洨喔？」史益豪说的风淡云清。他今天本来已经打算来递交辞呈了，他也想说就这么带着这孩子去过自己的人生。结果同队的领队四叶直接拉住了他说了句「你们是都可以留下但是你得自己跟他妈妈交代阿。你别闹大把闪电狼全赔下去就好」他们两个都是知道着对方的底线与相信着对方的处事能力，四叶在这个时间点虽然慌乱但是他选择留下了这两人，出于的只有他对于史益豪这人的信任  
「我自有分寸」

他回到房里听见了浴室正在冲洗的声音水声带着一些哭声，细小但是他不会漏掉，原来他也会真正地哭泣，这回史益豪是真的心疼了他这刻那个像是早就烟消云散的良心瞬间回来了，现在的他十足的感受到自己是个加害者的罪恶感。在胡硕杰出来的那刻他把一条毛巾丢在了他的头上，此时的胡硕杰还没反应过来，史益豪把浴巾披在了他身上后把他抱入怀中。 「没事后续我什么都想好了。」一边帮他把身子擦干一边打开自己的衣柜找一件看起来没到那么不合身的衣服给对方，还是很好笑阿一个一米八五的人要找件衣服给一个一米六五的孩子穿。怎看都不合身。盯着那件套在对方身上那件过大的闪电狼T恤。他知道自己真正想做的了，他要带着他们，还有闪电狼走下去。

 

=======================================================

 

让胡硕杰接受这事实其实并不困难，困难的是让他知道自己对他是认真的，并不只是闹着玩，几度胡硕杰都想要尝试药流被他发现他简直快气到赏他巴掌，但是看着眼前的孩子那双无辜却看透世界的双眼，就像是再问着他你不也只是跟我玩而已，我爱怎样身体怎样干你什么事情。  
有一天休假的晚上他带着胡硕杰到阳明山上头，那儿有间说不上别墅但是独栋的房子，他开着车载着他上去一路上他闲聊着许多自己的事情，闲话家常的述说了一些自己求学的童年故事等等的，直到车停在那间屋子前，他说「当年我爸妈跟我说如果有一天我娶妻了，这儿就会是我们的家。」胡硕杰一路听得有点想睡但是这句话让他有些惊醒的转过头看着史益豪，表情上完全就是一个你认真的？ 「楞着干嘛？下车阿。」他算是半拉着胡硕杰到了那间有些积灰尘的屋子中，这里是他长大的家但是后来爸妈也长年在国外工作，也多年没人居住了这是他这么久以来第一次回来，带着他的小未婚妻。他一边说着故事一边带着胡硕杰到了三楼，推开了窗子有个天台他把胡硕杰抱了上去就两个人坐在天台上，史益豪不是个多浪漫的人他本来带他来的理由不过是想让对方知道自己是养得起他的，也有足够的资源，但是在台北市少数可以见到星星的地方，他只见胡硕杰靠在他的肩膀上问了他「就算现在你不后悔，你能保证你将来不会后悔吗？」黑暗中有些模糊看不清对方的面容，但是他可以感觉到有温热的水滴滚落在自己的肩膀上  
「我不会做会后悔的决定。」也就在星光的见证下两个人可以说轻许下了一生。

选了一天日子，史益豪算是去银行拿自己的信用贷了一大笔，亲自带着胡硕杰回到了他的家里，总得给人家家里一个交代，他万事都准备好了，只见伯母看见他来也就待客之道的帮他泡了杯茶，仔细看伯母长的跟胡硕杰还真挺像的，连处事态度都是一个样子呢。 「我想您也不用多说了，这孩子就交给您了。」伯母浅浅的一笑，仿佛已经更早就知道事情了，难道胡硕杰已经先跟家里讲过了？他也将本来准备好的礼金支票装在红信封中要交给伯母，但也只见她把手推了回去「我们不缺这些，你只要善待他就好。他也无知我想您也挺年少无知的，这感情啊就像我跟他爸爸当年一样冲昏了头。」那个历经风霜带了点沧桑的笑容印在了史益豪的心底，他知道的就是他不能有一天让这小家伙得这样子。  
此时妹妹还在与哥哥打闹着抢着帽子就像两个小孩子一样，只见他母亲望着那两个孩子又看了一眼史益豪「我这做妈的只有一个要求，别丢下他一个人。」

纸也包不住火，很快的这事情全闪电狼都知道了，虽然大家嘴上说的都是祝福的话语，但是大家心里怎想又是一回事情。最后最过不去的人还是洪浩轩，他找了一个晚上到了史益豪的办公室，「就知道你还是会来找我。」史益豪看着站在门口进来后啥也没说就愣在原地的洪浩轩，他用眼神示意他坐下吧「怎么会是我？你想问这个对吧。」他一边整理着比赛资料用眼角撇了一眼洪浩轩。 「你这样未免太小人了吧？」小人？是阿，讲到底挺卑鄙无耻的趁人之危。  
「是他先的喔。」他没有说谎。 「我只说了我要去找当事人问个清楚，他就送了一波呢，可不是我强迫的。」  
听到这里洪浩轩明白他讲下去没有意义，他的思维里头只有那个甜腻的对自己投坏送抱的小宠物就要被眼前这人抢了但是他并没有任何反驳或者说是合理的立场来站稳，对方很显然的比自己更有把握也更有资格。况且胡硕杰不是他真正爱的那个，这次的争辩他不过是想知道到底为什么跟事情怎发生的  
这时有了一个敲门声，外头传来的是那个再熟悉不过的声音「叉烧...今天我可以睡你房间吗？」而史益豪使了个眼神给洪浩轩 快开门啊楞着？的样子  
这场景再尴尬不过了，蛇蛇穿着睡衣站在外头揉着眼一个有点撒娇的模样开门的却是洪浩轩。  
「阿....？」他们俩呆望了一下下后，洪浩轩赶紧开溜了他丢下了一句「我明天想选卡利兹或是镜爪打野我不想再选坦了。」然后就有些紧张地从胡硕杰身旁稍微推了他之后像是逃离一般的快步走了。  
「在讨论战术阿？」胡硕杰自然地摸到了床上侧躺了下来就像把这儿已经当作是自己的房间  
「恩。战术。明天比赛你没问题吧？」「当然没问题除非他要B我牛，如果他B我牛我就要用瑟雷西！」他当然要问的不是这个他真觉得自己挑了个蠢蛋，看着他这天真的样子要说他体内正在孕育着另一个生命可真不可思议。 「你没问题就好，快睡。你阿现在的体力没以前好了。」他给了个晚安吻后帮胡硕杰盖上被子把大灯关了，坐在他的身边看着他入眠。如果说他此生真干过一件疯狂的事情大概就是干了胡硕杰吧。

在孕期最难熬的过程中刚好是休赛期，虽然因为身体状况蛇蛇在世界赛表现得并不优秀，但史益豪内心自私的甚至有种早早输了回来也好，虽然扛了很多PTT的言论但是史益豪最关心的只有他小未婚妻。有些身孕的胡硕杰可以说是足不出户毕竟这年纪加上自己是说白了还是小有名气，被拍到现在这样子在外头晃会在网上引起多大的风暴他可想而知，他就这样窝在山上，但是身体带来的负担大到他自己有时根本会无法克制自己的脾气有时常常乱对史益豪生气，但是没一次见那平常爱嘴人的史益豪回嘴，他只是静静地把他哄回去床上躺好睡觉，跟他说睡醒就会好了  
也是打过胎的身子，说白也就是状况比想像中来得糟着床的不稳定，异常出血等状况经常发生，尽管史益豪学得专业跟这还算接近，他还是很不安心他悄悄的带着胡硕杰去过认识的同学在的诊所，当初一去吓着了他的同学「这真你搞得阿。你胆还真大，大学都没看你跟人有啥关系就知道你这家伙恋童癖。」恋童也算是吧胡硕杰长的一个幼小的像国中生似的，也还没成年  
「你要听实话吗？」他的同学把他拉到走廊上问了  
「我们好歹这么多年同学有啥好不能说，我都敢把他带来你这不怕你报警抓我了。」  
「他身体不好，你要冒这险吗。如果最后只能保一个。」明人不说暗话他的同学也就这么直白的说了  
「也不可能再堕掉，如果到最后关头要留的话我会留他。」看着躺在里头因为一些止痛药物下熟睡了的胡硕杰他也在此刻早做好了最坏的决定。  
「还真是真爱了阿。不过你也真的够狠不是我要说，这么小的Omega你也下的了手，还是打过胎的，这是检查报告你自己带回去慢慢看，我只能帮到这。要是你吃官司的时候别把我扯上去」他那好同学交了几张简单用钉书机钉起来的纸张给他，帮他对折好了。

 

回到家后胡硕杰算是睡饱了醒了，尽管是孕期还是会有一些正常的生理需求，他蹭到了史益豪身后抱住还在看资料的他，靠在他背上问了一句「我可以要吗？」  
「胡硕杰，你真的很爱送诶。」他本来想要制止但是回过头刚好看着他那双眼，又抿着嘴就是个小动物撒娇的样子，他也拒绝不了就抱起了有些重量的胡硕杰好好的安到了床上，本来胡硕杰以为失败了转过身赌气般地鼓起了嘴就想说算了。身后是开抽屉翻找了声音，随后史益豪从身后抱住了他靠着说「你自己要的阿，会痛要说。」史益豪的动作非常的温柔他也自己做好了准备才靠上，然而他的小娇妻早就难耐很久，一伸手就可以触碰到他身体分泌的黏腻，想必这小家伙也忍很久了。  
他原本以为自己让一个17岁未成年的小Omega怀上自己的孩子已经够禽兽了，没想到自己现在会干这种更像禽兽的事情啊和一个身孕7个月的未成年Omega干这种事情。身旁的人那一点一点随着自己动作的喘息在空气中散出一点他天生的奶酒香气混杂着本身属于自己的烟草味，在这一刻他真正的体会到了胡硕杰完全已经属于自己。在对方的声音渐渐的杂乱声音越来越破碎，在听见对方一阵用力吸气的喘息后他马上退出了那还没消耗掉的欲望。他走进浴室自己把后续解决掉了，他不能让对方有过多的负担，他今天要是一个闪失他会失去的会远超过这一点需求的。回到房间他见到胡硕杰已经睡的甜了。史益豪无奈又带着点宠溺的啧了声后躺到他的身旁，觉得自己此生有了真正该守护的东西。

在大约八个月半的时候的一个晚上胡硕杰带着哭与痛的哀嚎到惊醒了史益豪，身旁的人泪眼汪汪的看着他，整个床单已经是湿的他知道现在的状况。他急忙抱起了眼前的人冲下楼，躲在人烟稀少的地方的坏处就是距离医疗很远这点在这刻他后悔到要是在这失去了什么他肯定会自责死的，坐在副驾驶座的胡硕杰望着他紧张的样子本想跟他说我还行的，但是当他一开口马上被吼了「闭上嘴，保持清醒。」这车速从阳明山上开下去拐弯勘比秋明山车神，沿途被拍了几张违规超速他根本不想管了，他要的只有越快越好的将人送到安全的医院。到了市区内红灯他也根本没在看，沿途的喇叭声焦躁的程度远不及他听着身旁的人微弱的喘息，他脑中不断地浮现自己的好同学问着他的"你要冒这险吗？"赶到了附近最接近的阳明医院，他利用关系联系上了在急诊的熟人，那人拍了他的肩跟他说会没事的后就用最快的速度将人送进了急诊室。准爸爸这种位置就是个干着急的人，就跟他平时的工作教练一样，再怎么紧张真正在奋斗的也不是自己，只能在外头祈祷着一切安好。早产这事他早该料到的他怎么能没做好准备呢他不断的在外头咒骂着自己的思维疏失，直到医护人员过来问他是不是家属要不要进去里头，他急忙的冲了进诊间，他看着医护人员将婴儿放置保温箱后赶紧上前看着胡硕杰，他此生没这么担心过。眼前的人有点无力的睁开眼睛，问了他「你会生气是个女儿吗？」听到这句他想立刻打他一巴掌要他清醒点你活着就是最重要的但是他当然没这么做，他用力的抱住了胡硕杰说「气我自己就够了。」

 

随后的一个月内慢慢的胡硕杰的身子也恢复的差不多了孩子也可以安全地离开保温箱一同回到家里，孩子说来也因为早产非常的轻照顾起来也要比一般正常出生的孩子更细心，胡硕杰可以说是不眠不休，而战队早应开始再训练了他们的辅助却请了一个月的假大家都心知肚明什么事情却也没人敢开口问，那一天熊汶铵在rank结束后抓紧了机会问了史益豪说胡硕杰他还好吗？他也就成了唯一一个有机会见到这刚出世的孩子的人。  
「挖靠，你们躲在这么山上喔！」沿路熊汶铵的嘴没停过一边问着状况一边惊叹着他们在休赛期间居然可以都不被发现的躲着么远。 「我现在不嘴你让你先讲个够。你等等别这么吵阿」 

史益豪带着熊汶铵回到了家，看着胡硕杰趴在床边哄完孩子入睡孩子的小手还握着他的手指这种温馨的场景史益豪此生没料想过这种家庭的幸福来的这么快  
而见到这幕的熊汶铵此时有非常多话想说，但是他不知道该从哪句先说起，只见史益豪轻拍了胡硕杰要他醒醒有客人来。揉了揉眼胡硕杰看着眼前的人也惊讶了一下，此刻熊汶铵问了「我可以抱吗？」「可以啊。」胡硕杰下意识的要抱起孩子给对方捧一下，结果此刻熊汶铵抱住了胡硕杰也没管自己音量「你没事真是太好了！」有些错愕的胡硕杰愣了几秒后也抱住了熊汶铵「就说我还会跟你回去打比赛吼，我应该再一两周就会回去了！」

 

胀乳这种事情在男性身上本来就比较不明显但是带来的不舒适也更多一些，哺乳什么的他根本一窍不通每天都搞得焦头烂额还搞不定，孩子一边哭他一边忍着身体的不适，一边乔着姿势希望可以好好的让孩子有东西吃就好。而孩子吃饱后孩子的爸也喜欢假借舒压之名为非作歹，他说揉一揉可以让身子舒服点，史益豪这家伙也不是没有科学根据只是单纯想这么做的成分更多了些罢了，他让胡硕杰靠在他的怀里揉着他有点胀的胸口一边在他耳边说着「你也成年了，我接下来干啥都是合法的喔。」然后抓准了对方要回头斗嘴的时间吻住他的嘴，绵密深沉的。

最后要回到赛场也是必然的，这事胡硕杰的母亲告诉史益豪说，孩子可以交给他们家带，让两人安心地回到工作冈位也要他好好的照顾胡硕杰就好。他也就答应了自己丈母娘，他会好好照顾胡硕杰的。

如果你要问他为什么想这样有家庭的话，他只会轻描淡写地回了你＂阿时机到了，就是这样啊。＂


End file.
